The Child of the gods
by the fangirl 2013
Summary: Percy meets a girl with a strange gift. She acts like all the gods and can simulate there powers. But who is she? who is her godly parent? And what is her secret
1. Found

Kaitlin was confused. She had wound up in this camp for some reason. She remembered a boy from her school had taken her here. Said she was in danger or something. And now there was a man in a wheelchair in front of her.

"Hello welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I supose you've met Grover? He was the man that brought you here. probably didn't say much, " the man said.

" Yes, he was in a rush," Kaytlin admitted.

" That is normal. So did he tell you any thing? I'm Chiron by the way," the man said.

" Like the Cenataur that trained Achilles?" Kayla asked.

" How did you know that?" Chiron looked startled.

"Greek myth's always fascinated me," Kaytlin shrugged her shoulders." Why ?"

" Well your correct." He stood out of his wheelchair and instead of two legs he had four, and a tail.

"Holy horse-feed!" I cryed. " Who the the heck are you?"

"You said it yourself I am Chiron" he smiled." Your a powerful half-blood. I can feel it. Would you like to meet a child of Posidon? His name is Percy Jackson,"

Kaitlin paced the floors of "The Big House". Or thas what they called it . She walked the floor of the second level and heard arguing.

"... is dangerous." a girls voice said.

" Well if there's a prophesy about her then she has to be..." a boys voice said.

" Not just a prophecy, a Big prophicy. So can I sleep now?" a tired person told them.

" We have to talk to her." the first boy's voice commanded. I could tell that he was a leader amoung them. " Now who's going to get her?"There was silence for the first time in the room. " I guess me then"

Kaitlin heard shuffling and saw the door opening. A boy stepped out he had block long hair. It didn't touch his sholders, but it was longer than buz cuts she was used to. He was tall,at the very least six feet. He looked seventeen. But the most peculer thing was his eyes. they were green, like the sea.


	2. Horse's

" What?" She asked.

"Come in here," the boy said.

She walked in and saw at leaast two dozen people there. Each watching her intently. A few stuck out to her. One buff girl picked her teeth with a broze knife, and a boy was sleeping. One girl was looking at her knife with a frown. And a boy with blond hair and a cut on his lip was eating a piece of pizza.

" Who is she?" the girl picking at her teeth asked.

The boy with the sea grean eyes looked at her expectantly. She huffed and anwsered " Kaitlin York,"

"She's obviosly Aphrodite's child" a boy said.

"She could be Ares," Another kid comented.

"Hey don't count Hermes Out She could easly steel" then everyone started to bicker on who she was related to.

"HEY!" The boy with sea green eyes yelled."" We'll put her with the unclaimed for now."

" Your Percy Jackson," kaitlin comented. " You were on the news a long time ago. Something about dissapering?"

" Uh yeah. So we'll wait for her to get claimed and go from there," Percy explained.

* * *

She walked around the camp, not realy paying attention. She only walked because Annabeth, Athena's child, asked her to. She briefly told Annabeth about her life. Summing it up to two words "not fun". Annabeth laughed at this. Eventually they made it to a cabin with a question mark.

"And this will be where you will stay for now," Annabeth said.

Suddently a blur of black raced across the sky. Then a horse landed between them. _The Horse had wing's_ kaitlin thought amazingly.

" And this is Blackjack, Percy's Pegasus. He generally lets other people ride him though" Annabeth explained.

_**You got any donuts**_?

A voice whispered in her mind.

" Mabie donut holes," Kaitlin anwsered.

She stated to dig in her bag for the donuts she had this morning. When She found them, she poared them on the ground. The horse immediatly walked to the pile.

_**Jackpot!**_

The voice cried. She realised it was the horse.

" Since when did horses talk?" She asked annabeth.

" You heard him?" Kaitlin nodded." you must be Posidon! This is..."

" No, I hate water."

" Interesting, could it be? No it cant be, One way to find out." Annabeth mummbled to herself.

And she hurried off. Kaitlin walked into a cabin with all sorts of drawings on the walls. each of them a Greek god. There were four bunks to the side and bathrooms to the back. There were also desks to the right but other than that , the room was hallow. Cold, and empty except for three kids.

Kaitlin's eyes drooped as she realized how tired she really was. She immediately found an empty bed and fell asleep. That was her worst mistake of all.

_**Sorry so short. Next chapter will be her dream. Idea's please!**_


End file.
